A new found Love?
by PersonofAwesome24
Summary: Kid is escorted by Maka for the first week at the DWMA, Maka starts having weird dreams and something isn't right... i really suck at summaries so please read anyways :) and its T rated now XD
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan-fiction so hopefully it's good and i hope you like it**

chapter 1

Kid POV

It was early on a Monday morning when I lay awake in my bed unable to sleep from the dream that I jk had the night before. Eventually I sat up and shivered from the cold that came from moving out from under my warm covers… and I just sat there staring; staring into nothingness and wondering why I had the dream I just had. But I could of no reason... The dream was all about one person and I wasn't quiet sure who they were… yet I had a feeling I was soon to find out.

"Kid" I heard Liz shouting, "You should awake up or we'll be late for our first day at the academy and I'm sure your father wouldn't be happy if we were"

Eventually I got out of bed and had my shower and went down stairs two where Liz and Patty were waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" Patty happily asked

"Yeah…"

And so we left for the DWMA

Maka POV

After I had finally gotten Soul out of bed ready for school and couldn't stop thinking about what professor Stein said to us on Friday "Next week a new kid will be coming in our class so be nice or I'll take pleasure in dissecting you…Oh and Maka I have assigned you to be the person to be his escort for the week". I could only wonder what he looked like and what it's going to be like.

I was about to leave for the academy when I had the strangest feeling come over me. I couldn't bring an explanation to it.

"Maka? You okay?" Soul said waving a hand in front of my face

I snapped back and smiled "uhh…Yeah I'm fine just day dreaming"

"Hn… I you say so" he said and walked off with his hands in his pockets

So I just brushed it off and caught up with Soul

Kid POV

"It's so pretty and big!" Patty said with excitement

"Yeah it's really pretty" said Liz

"Come on let's hurry up and go" I said I just wanted to get this stuff over and done with so I can go home. But then I still have to come back tomorrow and the day after and the day after that and on and on and on.

I met with my father in the 'death room' as people called it. He told me what classes I had, he also told me that I would be having an escort for the week and sent me off. As I walked though the corridors trying to find my class room some blue hair kid just smacked into me.

"OI! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" he yelled

"you're the one who hit me!"

"Yeah… okay" he said sarcastically

"Hn… whatever" I said and just kept walking

"What was that you said" he hissed and shoved me to the wall holding the front of my shirt in his fist

"Hn… just drop it and walk away" I said and turned my head to the left as student gathered around some saying "fight fight fight"

He smiled and pulled back his fist "I don't like your attitude kid"

Before he could hit me a book came flying out of nowhere and slammed into his face, sending him straight to the ground. _What a perfect shot._ This girl with sandy blonde hair and wonderful emerald-green stepped out of the crowd to collect her book.

Maka POV

_Good thing I'm a good shot! ._I only just managed to stop him from hitting the new kid.. Well that's who I assumed he was. I picked up my book from Black star on the ground.

"Black star! What the hell are you doing?" I said in a loud voice pulling him up and dragged him away

"He got on my nerves! And why did you throw that at me.. God dammit women you broke my nose!" he said throwing his hands in the air; still sitting on the ground

"Then I'll take you to the nurse" I said and dragged him across the floor

I quickly turned around to see that boy looking after us. But this boy just looked unfazed and just seemed to shrug it off as if he was swatting a fly from his face.

We eventually reached the Nurses room and I finally let go of Black star and went to get the nurse. She fixed his face and smiled after I had told her how it happened, then told us we could leave

We got to our class room and I went and sat in my seat next to my friend Crona, who was very nervous all the time and wouldn't talk to anyone besides me and his favourite words seemed to be "I don't know how to deal with this". After a while Professor Stein came in on his weird rolling chair.

"Everyone… everyone can I have your attention" he announced everyone stopping and looking

"Right.. Well we have some new kids in our class like I said so make them feel welcome" just as he said 'make him feel welcome' he stared directly at Black star "do I make myself clear Black star?" he said and creepishly grinned at him

"uhh yeah" black star said as he noticed the creepy look

And with that the boy entered the class room followed by two girls. It was the same boy from out in the corridor and he just looked neutral and emotionless as before.

"My name is Death the kid and these two are Liz and Patty" he said and gestured towards the two girls both smiling and waving.

Kid POV

After I introduced us I was assigned my seat and went to it, just before I sat down I noticed that girl with the sandy hair was sitting just to the left in front of me, suddenly I got a flash back from my dream and I saw her face then it disappeared. I was just standing there staring at her but she wasn't looking at me _thank god_ but patty was repeating my name over and over, waving her hand in my face trying to get my attention.

"Kid… KID!" she was saying but I couldn't stop staring

And then I heard an unfamiliar voice call my name

"Hey you, Death the Kid" I turned to see some kid with white hair, sharp teeth, and blood-red eyes.

"Huh? What?

"Why are you staring at my meister like that? It's really creepy" and with that she turned in confusion

"Umm…uhh" I felt my cheek start to heat up so I sat down and looked out the window waiting for my face to stop going red

"RIGHT!" professor Stein said and everyone turned and waited for class to begin

Maka POV

After class had finished Professor Stein had asked me to stay for a while and I'm pretty sure of the reason. No doubt about it

"Maka" Stein said just as everyone had left

He pushed forward Death the kid and said "Maka… you will be Kid's escort for the week"

I stood there for a minute looking him up and down before I finally came to rest on his amazing golden eyes. They were the most _beautiful_ things I had ever seen, as I looked him in the eye he quickly looked away. So I smiled.

Kid POV

She smiled and I watched her looking at me slowly and eventually looking me directly in the eye just as she did I quickly looked away hoping not to turn red again.

"Maka, you will be with Kid and the girls from the start of school until the end until next Monday" stein said

"Alright" Maka said with confidence

"HI! I'm Patty" patty said jumping around in excitement "And this is my big sis Liz" she gestured towards Liz who was waving

"Alight well I'm off then" Stein said and left on his rolling chair

For the rest of the day Maka showed us around the school.

"This is the main music room, this is the training hall…. And this is the gym" opening a set of double wooden doors.

I watched as Liz and Patty ran over in excitement and started playing on the equipment. Then I realised I was alone with her, _alone with Maka_. We both went and sat down on the benches watching them in silence; finally I broke the silence by saying,

"Are they aloud on that?" turning to face her and she gave me a lopsided smile

"Yeah of course" she said half giggling

I smiled at her in return for my slightly stupid question. We sat in silence again for what felt like almost and hour. She eventually broke the silence again

"Kid…where do you come from" she asked turning to face me

"Here…why?" I said

"Oh no reason" she said and turned around

After that I couldn't stop looking a her again all I could think about was her beautiful face and… and why she was in my dream but I just couldn't figure it out

After another hour of watching them play we started to get bored and Maka said that it was time to go because school was nearly over and so we left just before the last bell rang.

"Alright then Kid... I'll see you tomorrow then" She smiled as she said it, there was something about that smile that made me just want to hug her and hold her right there and then

"Yeah… I guess" I replied trying to hold back the burning in my cheeks

"Bye bye Maka" Patty said and turned to her sister and start saying something I couldn't hear

Then I turned back to see that Maka was already gone, I looked around and found her walking away with that white-haired kid

And that was day 1 at it's end… I thought that this was going to be a long boring week but I think it's going to turn out to be pretty good.

**Please review tell me what you think... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter -2

Maka POV

It was 8:00am on Wednesday Morning and I was waiting outside of the school of Death the Kid, Liz and Patty. But for some reason I couldn't get the image of Kid out of my head, I thought it was very weird, it's never happened before, why this boy, why Kid I though to myself. In the process of thinking Kid, Liz and Patty were right in front of me trying o get my attention.

"Maka... Helloo… Earth to Maka" Liz was saying waving her hands around

"Uh... oh sorry" I said automatically scratching the back of my head "I didn't notice… I was just thinking about something's" and smiled

"Hn…OK LETS GO!" Patty said excitedly and skipped away holding Liz's hand

I sighed and it took me a while to realise that I was standing kind of close and _alone_ with Kid, I slightly looked at him but when I saw him do I side ways glance at me I immediately looked to the ground and hoped my hair would hide my face because I'm 100% sure I was red in the face.

Kid POV

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed her looking at me so I side ways glanced her and she suddenly looked at the ground as if it was a bad thing she looked at me, _mind you it wasn't I enjoyed her pretty, symmetrical face_, and it made me want to hug her hold her right there and then, but that obviously wasn't gong to happen. But

"Come lets go before we're late" I said and took her hand; squeezed it and started to run after Liz and Patty, I nearly died from the fact that she actually squeezed my hand back and willing came along without protest.

Maka POV

I ran with him, with my hand in his _though I was going to faint _but then we caught up to them and he released me and I wish he didn't let go.

The day went very quickly and all I could think about was him, sometimes I would turn are to sneak in a little look at him and he would already be looking at me, it made me cry of happiness on the inside and honestly I swear that felt something every time I saw his eyes looking directly into mine it just made me feel…. Feel right.

When the day was finally over it said my goodbyes and quickly ran home, but when I got there I found my father. He was waiting for me but because of what he did I could never ever took at him the same,

"Maka… My little girl, how have you been lately?" he said coming forward trying to hug me but I avoided him by quickly stepping out of the way and he just looked at me funny

"I'm fine, now leave" I said with firmness to my voice

"B-bu-but I came all this way to se if you wanted to come watch a movie with me tonight" he said and pouted

I just glared at him and pushed him towards he door and strongly said "No, now leave"

He didn't leave instead he grabbed my wrist but not hurting me and said "I'll pay just come with me…. Please" and made puppy-dog eyes at me.

I sighed and hoping I wouldn't regret it, said "No I'm already busy so just go"

He sighed and pouted but finally left and adding "I'm coming back here im an hour and if your still here then... Then your grounded until you go to out somewhere with me as a father daughter thing!" and shut the door

_Oh shit!_ I thought to myself _what the hell am I supposed to do now… soul's busy with Liz and Black star would be with Tsubaki so that leaves. _"Patty!" I said on the phone to her.

"What is it Maka?" she said with curiosity

Kid POV

Patty's phone rang and then I heard her name she was talking to Maka and I just had to know what it was about.

"Yeah that would be fun… Yeah we should definitely do that!...Oh and we should invite Kid because he's not doing anything" she was saying to Maka although I had no idea what it was I had to go!

Maka POV

The though of inviting kid to a sleep over did cross my mind but I didn't consider it because 1. He was a guy and 2. I don't think I could hand him here but I agreed to it anyways

"Yeah… that would be fun... ummm are you sure he wants to come though.. I mean there two of us and one of him?" I said before I heard Patty shouting out Kids name and asking him. I heard some small arguing and then

"Yeah we're he's coming… so what time?"

"Uhhh…. I don't know umm how's 6 sound?" I said checking the time making sure it was before my dad would come back

"Great… I'll see ya then" she said and with that she hung up

_Great_ I thought _Kids going to be coming here_ but then I thought about it a bit and it was actually a good thing I guess… isn't it. After I had set up everything I heard a knock at the door and so I went to answer it… only to find that it was my horrid father… he pushed past me and said

"Well I don't see you doing anything" and he started tapping his foot whilst putting his hands on his hips.

"They'll be here soon so… GET LOST!" I shouted

He just flinched and looked a bit stunned by my outburst "fine" and walked out.. just passing Patty and Kid

"What was that all about?" Kid asked looking quite puzzled

"Oh nothing I just don't get along with my father and stuff like that" I said scratching the back of my head

"Nice place!" said Patty spinning around

"thanks" I said looking over to Kid; who looked absolutely horrified

"W-what's wrong?" I stuttered

He then simply straightened up and walked right into my lounge room and shouted "EVERYTHING IS ASSYMTRICAL!" and started freaking out

I just simply stood there watching him; observing him, then he stopped and looked at me, slightly flushed, and I just fell to the floor laughing. I had never laughed so hard in my entire life! I thought that I might have passed out I was laughing so hard. Mean while he just stood there staring at me as if I was completely insane; rolling around on the floor laughing at him, Patty was doing the same but on the other side of the room and she was holding onto the couch trying to hold herself up. But eventually I had to stop and it eventually faded from my system.

"Oh my gosh Kid… you so hilarious!" I said only just finishing laughing; wiping away tears from my face

He blushed a little and looked away closing his eyes but he said "so where do we out our stuff?"

I put my serious-ish face on and said "Oh follow me" and lead them away up stays "For now you can just leave your stuff in here" opening the door to my room

Kid POV

Honestly I never imagined the day that I actually got to go to Maka's house and go into her room usually if I go to peoples house I'm not allowed in it so I was quite surprised, but overall it was nice and " ASSYMETRICAL!" I shouted and started to rearrange things so it was all symmetrical

"Makaaa CHOP!" and something hit my head and left a huge rectangle crater in the top of my head. It took me about 3 seconds before I suddenly shouted and dropped on the floor nearly crying, I curled myself up and held my head

Maka POV

"Hn… you can't just walk into someone's house and start rearranging everything because it's 'asymmetrical' if you do it again I wont just hit you…" I said and glared at him

"It hurts, it hurts it hurts it hurts it HURTS! GOD DAMN IT WOMEN!" Kid shouted rolling on the ground holding his head and Patty started laughing

I just sighed and walked away

Kid POV

_God damn it that bloody hurt_ but when I got into the lounge room I saw her just standing there. She looked as if she saw a ghost; pale face, not moving she even looked as if she wasn't breathing. I walked over to her and looked at her straight in the face, and she didn't seem to notice I was right there

"Maka?... Maka are you alright?" I said trying to gain her attention but she just stared and then ever so slowly she turned and looked me straight in the eyes and I saw something black flash in her eyes; it made me jump a little when at the exact same time Patty made a thud and shouted "Sorry I just ran into the door" I sighed and returned my gaze at Maka but she seemed to be out of the random creepy trance and she walked up to me and handed me a bag of ice

"Here it's for your head…. I'm sorry for that" she hesitated and smiled as I took it from her

"It's ok"

Maka POV

_What was that_ _what the hell just happened to me _it was the only thing I could think about the whole entire night; even as I lay in bed I couldn't stop thinking about it. It was around mid-night and I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen as quietly as I could trying not to wake Kid because he slept on the couch, when I finally reached the kitchen I didn't turn any lights on and poured of water to calm myself down, sat on the bench and stared out the window I heard Kid stirring on the couch so I quickly sat down my glass and dropped onto the floor away from the brightness of the moon; I crawled along the ground hoping that I wouldn't wake him up, that's when I felt something touch me and I froze. I looked up to see this thing with clothe wrapped around it's head with three eyes painted on it; I screamed and stood up and ran into my room, as I ran I saw the eyes everywhere; on the walls, on the ceiling, on the floor. I ran into my room and slammed the door, suddenly I felt a sharp pain at the top of my back, I walked over to the mirror and lifted my shirt; scared of what I was going to find, when I lifted it there was nothing there and sighed but when I turned side on I noticed something red poking out of the front of me. I turned front on to the mirror and lifted my shirt as far as I could and my entire front was covered in strange markings, kind of like a newly made tattoo; I was horrified. Suddenly I heard a loud bang at my door and I knew who it was and I shouted "NO!... GET AWAY FROM ME" _Silence_ the silence was eerie it felt like it would last forever, then I heard a scream; the scream was absolutely horrific and I ran out my door and into the living room to find this man with his arm covered to the elbow in blood and at his feet a hand in a pool of blood; I froze I had no feeling to describe how I was feeling at that very moment and then I heard it say

"Sweet dreams my child" and it vanished I didn't even process what it said I just ran as fast as I could over to the hand who I knew it belonged to Kid. I jumped over the lounge with no effort at all and landed gracefully down beside Kid; I screamed. His face was white, his golden magnificent eyes were fading and his chest had a gaping hole in it. I didn't know what to do I just sat there staring at him in horror, before I realised "PATTY!" I screamed and got up and sprinted to the spare room only to find her limp body lying on the ground; I shook my head, slowly walking backwards and fell over in the process I walked back out to kid and sat in the corner of the room and I felt tears welling up in my eyes and so I let then fall. But then

"M-Maka…." Kid said ever so slightly and my eyes widened and I looked to his direction and quickly crawled over and a stared at him in amazement, I was so amazed that he was still barely alive and yet I couldn't do anything to save him. I knelt by his side and placed my hand just over his heart; he moved his hand to place it over mine and I stare and cried even harder, then I screamed and heard a whisper

"Sweet dreams my child" and I turned to see the man was right behind and he swung a weapon at me and just before it hit me I screamed and jolt upright. I was totally unaware of what was happening around me, I just screamed and screamed and cried and cried then suddenly I felt arms around me and I thought it was that man and tried to escape but I could they had a tight grip on me.

I shouted "NO LET ME GO DON'T HURT ME!"

"Maka… Maka everything going to be alright just calm down" they said in a soothing voice

I felt warmth and the person hugged me closer to them even tighter, I wrapped my arms around them and cried into their chest; I finally opened my eyes and looked up to see that it was Kid comforting me; he had his eyes closed, looking down and slightly smiling; stroking my head and back. I just come to terms with everything that just happened and blushed, smiled and buried my face into his chest again; tears still running down my face.

After a while of sitting in the embrace, I pushed away slightly to notice the time 2:30am and I suddenly turned to face kid who was inches from face, our noses touched and I jumped in surprise and squealed a little. He just looked at me and tilted his head to the right and smiled, _Oh my gosh,_ I thought he looked so adorable.

"Umm… sorry for waking you up" hesitated, now kneeling in front of him widely blushing with my hands on my knees

"It's okay, I heard you scream and… ran up here to see if you were okay but you screaming in your sleep" he said and put a hand on my shoulder

"Uhh t-thank you I guess" I said and tilted my head so it was on his hand

He just smiled and stood up

Kid POV

She sat there on her bed kneeling on her bed and was now looking at the floor, I could feel despair and sympathy building up inside me, it didn't take me long before eventually did go and hug her one last time before I turned to leave. With my departure she looked as if I was the only thing that could help or comfort her. I had to force myself to leave her room and has I did I said

"Anything for you Maka" and went back into the living room

Maka POV

As soon as he left the room I quickly got up and shut the door and ran over to the mirror and closed my eyes as I lifted up my shirt to check that the marks wont really there. As I didn't I slowly opened my eyes and couldn't believe my eyes, it was so terrifying; this 'tattoo' was real and it hurt…a lot and it took me every ounce of strength in my body not to scream, but there was something different about it this time; it was all over my back too and starting to run down my shoulder too. I could take and just let go of everything and scream so loudly I thought u could here it from the other side of the world and then there was nothingness. Nothing but cold and lonely darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Patty POV

I had heard Maka's screams and cries earlier but I knew that Kid would go to her because it was something about the way he looked at her that made me think that he would do anything to protect her and make her safe, so I just lay in my bed and listened. It was about 30 minutes later when I woke up to the sound of Maka's door shutting a little loudly I got a little concerned and went over to see what was wrong but just as I got to her door she screamed and I heard a thud. I quickly open the door to find Maka on the ground, I ran over to her and I looked down to her hands; which were holding shirt up I tiny bit and just under that I saw these very weird looking marks. I pulled up her shirt a little more to notice that I covered almost all of her body, I didn't know what to do and then I heard

"Patty!?... Is she alright" I turned to see Kid just about to walk in so I quickly pulled her shirt down so he couldn't see.

"Uh... Yeah I think so" I said and frowned. I thought about it and I didn't really know her reasons for passing out but I assume it has something to do with those marks, Kid turned and walked away leaving me to Maka.

Kid POV

For some reason I thought it was really strange at the fact that Maka fainted without a reason… well one that I could think of. I woke the next day - kind of early for me but considering it was still a school day I let it slide – to the smell of someone cooking something delicious, I tilted my head backwards so I could see into the kitchen and noticed Maka, standing in front of the stove, and because being at the height of the lounge and my head was upside down kind of I has a pretty good view of Maka's butt, which in turn made me blush like crazy… BUT with my mind currently perverted I wanted a better look so I turned my head slightly to the left and didn't realise how far I'd actually turned over and fell off the couch rolling sideways and landing upside down, in turn making a loud BANG!, which unfortunately –for me– ruined the view because I seemed to have Startled Maka and she turned to see me wide awake, blushing and on the floor… upside down.

"What are you doing" she said whilst giggling a little

"Uhh… nothing just ya know chilling on the floor", and casually leaned up on my elbow, resting my head on one hand.

"Okay then", she laughed, returning to her cooking

I sighed and rolled over and stood up to dust myself off, I don't know why maybe just a neutral thing. Once I thought the redness has subsided, I walked over and sat on the bench

"What are you making?" I questioned

"Bacon and eggs", she replied without turning around

"Hn…sounds good…umm so ah how are you... I mean after last night?" I asked

She turned around just after she had finished cooking,

"Yeah I'm fine…I was just a little shocked" putting the food onto four separate plates

I watched as she did it and I was practically about to scream because it was all asymmetrical, but I held it back and waited for my plate, then I rearranged it to my liking.

**-Time skip- next day - **

Maka POV

It was after school and I was the last person to leave my final class, Professor Stein was watching me, more like studying me.

"Maka… may I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

"Um sure" I said and gave him a puzzled look as I walked over to him "What is it?"

"Maka I've been watching you lately and you seem kind of…off, you look as if something's wrong or something happened",

"Um... Well you see…" I sighed,

"Maka, tell me the truth okay? I might be able to help you" he said leaning forward on his chair

I sighed again and hung my head_, I don't want to tell anyone, oh what should I do?_ "I just haven't been feeling my best that's all.

Stein POV

She waved me a goodbye and then left but when she waved her shirt slightly lifted and I noticed the strangest marks I have ever seen _what the…what is that! I think I might tell lord Death about this._

Maka POV

Call me crazy but I swear that I'm being followed; every time I turn around I get the slightest glimpse of a shadow behind buildings and things. It was rather odd but kind of freaky, then suddenly a figure jumped out in front of me; it startled me and I squealed as I jumped backwards on the defensive.

"hahahaha" the person began laughing hysterically.

I frowned a him and recognised the voice…"SOUL!"

"You sh-should have seen y-your face! You were all like 'aaaaaa!' " he laughed and mimicked me, flapping his arms around

"What the hell are you doing!" I grunted

"We came to see if you wanted to have a game night tonight" I heard Liz say from behind Soul.

"That would be heaps fun!" I smiled

"AWESOME!" yelled Patty

"But…Uhh who's going to be there?" I asked tilting my head

"That would be everyone… Me, you, Black star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid and Crona" Soul replied.

"You invited Crona?" I said furrowing my eyebrows

"We did but I don't know if he's going to come… he's afraid of the dark" Liz said

"ohh".

Kid POV

_I wonder if Maka will be at the games night tonight she usually is_…I thought to myself. The idea of Maka made me feel weird and fuzzy inside, I stared to an unknown part of my house and thought about Maka; her hair, hair voice, her smile, her…Symmetry. I don't remember them coming in but I refocused back to the world and I found that everyone was here now, Maka was in front of me talking to Soul about something.

Liz POV

"Patty" I whispered

"Hm?" she said leaning towards me

"Look at Kid, looking at Maka" I said in her ear

She looked and noticed the look that he was giving Maka… kind of like a 'I'm going to melt if you look at me' or 'YOUR SO ADORABLE!' and she giggled and said "Watch this", she walked up behind him and pushed him at Maka 'accidently'.

I laughed at this and quickly ran over to Patty and walked away with her giggling from Kid's reaction.

Kid POV

I was looking at Maka when someone shoved me forward; I stumbled and landed on Maka. It was as if she was expecting it and immediately braced herself; putting one foot back. I looked over to where Liz and Patty where laughing and giggling with each other and then I realized where I was and turned a new kind of red, I quickly jumped up and turned around; embarrassed that I'd touched Maka's boob. I heard the whole room laughing; I was so embarrassed that I nearly cried.

"SHUT UP!" I heard someone say "MAKAA…. BARRAGE!"

Then I heard about five "ouches and cries", I turned to see everyone but me and Maka on the ground with huge book shaped craters in their heads; I wiped away any tears that might have threatened to fall.

"Maka I-I-I-I'm so, so sorry I didn't mean it, please forgive me" I pleaded on my knees in front of her hoping that I wouldn't get chopped. She turned and I braced for impact but nothing happened after about three seconds I looked up to see her face a funny shade of pink and slightly smiling,

"it's alright I know it wasn't your fault so I'm not too worried about it".

I let out a huge sigh as if I'd been holding my breathe for ages and stood up again.

Soul POV

_That bastard! How could he touch her like that, I bet he did that on purpose just to feel her up!_

Maka POV

I heard someone say that we should play a game now and I heard Patty say something about hide and go seek, but everyone denied and sighed

"How about spot light?" I said

Everyone looked at me weird and gave me a _**what the hell is that**_ look

"Spot light… don't any of you know what that is?" I said moving my arms around

"No?" they all said "What is that?"

"Okay…Well it was something I used to play when I was younger, it's kind of like hide and go seek but someone runs around with a touch and if they find you they have to shine to torch at you and say 'spot light and the persons name' it's really fun and only works at night" I explained

"sounds Fun" said Tsubaki

"I'm never going to get found!" shouted Black Star "I'm a true Assassin and I'm going to surpass god and if I get found in a stupid game like this then I have no chance"

"Makaaa….CHOP!"

"What the hell, Maka?"

"It's not a stupid game its quite fun so don't judge it until you play it!"

**-Time skip- 15 minutes later-**

Maka POV

I said that I'd be in first just to be fair with everyone, set a counting limit of 1 minute, set a counting area and made up the boundary of not going over Kid's fence; mind you it was a MASSIVE area to hide in, and so it began. I started off by walking around in the front garden tree to see if anyone had hidden in them, good choice, I found Black Star sitting on one of the top branches

"OK BLACK STAR IS IT YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" I shouted as loud as I could warning everyone, and after about ten seconds everyone was back and we restarted

I ran away as fast as I could in the opposite direction that Black star was facing, I stopped finding myself a good hiding place in amongst some long grass, I heard Black Star shouting warning us he was coming and then there was silence. The silence was kind of freaky, not knowing if Black Star was coming or where he was, suddenly I heard foot steps and saw a ray of light pass over my head. I smiled at the fact that I'd Managed to stay hidden; as soon as he was out of sight I slowly backed up and ran in a crouching position in the other direction. I heard a stick snap and dropped to the ground, it took the wind out of me but I stayed quiet. Then I heard my name from behind me. I turned to see Liz and Patty huddled behind a tree together they beckoned me over, before I heard

"SOUL I FOUND YOU… YOU CAN ALL COME OUT NOW!"

I sighed and walked back to the starting point, before it was round three

This time I ran straight out instead, I found I small depression in the ground and hide there, I lay there waiting before I felt something touch my leg I held my scream but kicked out to get rid of what ever it was.

Kid POV

_OW in the head!_

Maka POV

"OW!" someone cried

"oh geez I'm sorry I thought there was a spider on my foot" I whispered, I still didn't know who it was, but I crawled to the top of the hill and noticed soul coming this way. I panicked, I didn't want to be found, so I crawled backwards and quickly rolled away.

"It's okay… honestly I didn't even notice you there" they said

Soul came up over the hill and turned the torch directly on Kid…_wait Kid?_ I felt myself blush from thinking when he touched me earlier and just now and stood up. _Stupid_

Soul POV

_He was with her again What the HELL!_

Maka POV

I was a little freaked out this time, considering it was Kid's turn. The second I heard him shout out he was coming. I fell silent; I was standing behind a tree when I saw a beam of light coming in my direction it was just about to shine past me I quickly flatten behind it,_ good thing in so small_, I turned back around to see Kid walking away and I sighed in relief. I sneakily walked in the opposite direction and when Kid was out of site I ran to find I new hiding place. I found some kind of garden shed and heard a noise, _this will have to do for now_ and ran behind it I saw Kid come around the corner in the distance.

Kid POV

_There!_ I thought to myself and started to run to the garden shed, when I stopped I thought_ I'm going to trick her_ and I casually made it look as if I was walking past her.

Maka POV

I looked around the corner of the shed to see Kid walking away, I pulled back and sighed "phew"

Kid POV

_NOW!_

Maka POV I suddenly felt someone grab my waist, hugging me tight and pulling me backwards; I fell down and landed on my butt. I looked up to see Kid, touch in hand, stupidly smiling at me. He clicked the light on shining it straight into my face and said

"Found ya"

"GUYS IM IT AGAIN JUST STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" I bellowed out and ran back to start counting. I announced that I was coming and started to look around a heard a brush move and ran towards it and I heard a bunch of shushes I pushed part of the branches aside and found Liz and Patty staring at me in shock.

"GUYS LIZ AND PATTY ARE IN!" I bellowed out again and everyone came running.

"This is so much fun" said Tsubaki with a huge smile on her face

"Yeah that's because u haven't been found yet" Soul grumble

"Shut up.. come on lets hide" I said and turned to my left and ran around the house as I turned a corner someone grabbed my wrist and I made a sudden stop hitting a wall…that was warm and strong and _breathing!_ I looked up to see Kid staring down at my with such adorable eyes… for some reason his eyes seemed gorgeous and bright.

"Come on" he said pulling me along behind him "this way, I know the perfect place"

Whilst we were running I seen a surprisingly dark figure out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't pay much attention my only attention right now was on my wrist where Kid's hand was. We stopped running and we were inside a small building, a green house, filled with flowers and herbs and things, I looked around in marvel. I didn't even notice that Kid's hand had slipped down and interlocked his fingers with mine.

Kid POV

I watched her amazement as we entered my properties green house; I wanted to bring her here because a special moment is meant for a special place. She turned to look at me with those big gorgeous emerald eyes filled with happiness; my heart nearly melted on the spot, I couldn't help myself at all.

Maka POV

I looked at him and he was looking at me. I gazed into his eyes, and I felt protected but I felt I was falling, falling in love but then out of nowhere he kissed me. At first I was shocked and pulled away but as it went on I returned it. I wrapped my arms around his neck; pulling him closer. He broke the kiss and I was red in face… I could tell, he looked at me and smiled. It was the gooiest thing I have ever seen, but I frowned. Something doesn't feel right.

Kid POV

As I gazed into her eyes, she frowned and all I could think was _SHE DIDN'T LIKE IT… SHE DOESN'T FEEL THE SAME!_ And I felt ashamed of myself for doing what I just did; her eyes widen. I was thrown out of the green house and out onto the grass with a thud. I heard her scream… I think everyone did because I heard multiple footsteps coming our way. But I didn't see what threw me out.

Maka POV

_No… No, NO! This can't be happening._ I stood frozen, unable to think or control my actions. In front of me stood the man in the bandages, and eyes, _EYES EVERYWHERE… watching me_, I screamed. I willed my legs to move but they would only give way to themselves; he slowly approached me and then disappeared. Kid burst through the doors and saw me on the ground, by then I had started crying…crying in fear, he ran to me but stopped dead about three feet away. He looked about a scared as I did.

Kid POV

She was on the ground crying but I didn't know why…what happened, did I do this? Then I realised, behind her I saw a man crouching, with bandages wrapped around his head with three eyes painted on it. He grabbed a hold of her one arm around her stomach and the other rested on her shoulder, he smiled, it was the most horrifying thing I'd ever seen, and I think I'd have nightmares from it.

"She's all mine now" he said stroking her head like she was a dog, "bye, bye now". He vanished… with Maka

I fell to my knees, still staring at the spot on the floor where they once were. That's when everyone came,

"Hey Kid what happened?" Soul said, panting,

"And where's Maka?" Liz said, walking around

"she-she's g-gone" I whispered _gone…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Kid P.O.V**

_She's gone…she's gone and it's my entire fault! This is all my fault, why…why does this have to happen_

"Aaaaaa!" I let out an enraged scream, throwing punches at whatever was in front of me. Which happened to be a brick wall, and so I broke my right-hand doing so.

"Kid it's not your fault" Liz said sympathetically whilst patting my back

"Yeah Kiddo" Patty said sounding at little sad

"YES IT IS!" I said, I nearly had tears in my eyes as I gritted my teeth and leant against the wall

"No…no Kiddo no one would've been able to do anything about it, its not your fault" Liz said still patting me.

I growled and just turned and stalked off as quickly as I could. I knew it for sure now _I love Maka and I'm going to do all I can to get her back!_ As I walked I shoved my hands as far into my pockets as they would go. By the time I'd eventually made it inside I had started to run, tears were threatening of leaking down my face, so I ran into my room and locked my door shut so Liz or Patty wouldn't see, they have seen my cry before but that was a pathetic excuse, this was real.

Knock, knock

"Kiddo… are-are you okay in there?" Liz said she sounded slightly saddened

"Yeah… I'll be fine just give me a minute okay?" I replied trying to hide the fact that I'd been crying

"Okay… we'll be waiting" she said and left.

It took me about 10 minutes before I finally calmed myself down. I walked into the kitchen with my hand now in a bandage, Liz and patty were sitting in the living room waiting for me and everyone else had gone home I guess, so I went to sit with them.

We sat in silence until patty broke it,

"Well what do we do now?" she asked

"I don't know… I don't think there's anything we can do" Liz replied, looking sad

"Well we have to do something we can't just let the Kishin come and take her away and get away with it now can we" Patty said

"Trust me Patty if I could just go out there and get Maka and kill the Kishin I would, heck, I don't even know where they went so we're just stuck" I said _you guys have no idea how this makes me feel… I feel helpless, weak; I couldn't protect her not even once._

I think that everyone was just tired and sad so we said our good-nights and went to bed. I was staring at the roof wondering if I could have done something to stop it from happening but I if I could've its too late now anyway, because she's already gone.

**Maka P.O.V**

I woke up in the a strange but slightly familiar place, the room was dark but had a strip of light from the full moon outside, there was a chair in the far corner of the room, I continued scanning and found a door. I tried it but it was locked, I tried destroying it with a kick but I jarred my leg… stupid door…but I could still kind of stand.

"Going somewhere?" I heard a voice, I spun around but to find no one there "you wont find me, girl"

"Where am I? and what is this place?" I shouted to nowhere

"you, my Darling, are home…home at last" the voice said gleefully

"wha- what do you mean home… THIS ISN'T MY HOME!" I yelled

"Oh yes it is and in time you will come to realise that" it said

"AND I'M NOT YOUR 'DARLING' YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" I shouted

"So that stupid man never told you… he kept it from you all these years did he?" the voice said

"Wait what are you saying?"

"Maka I am your father" the voice said with seriousness

"What..." I said falling to my knees "but how… why? This cant be true! Your lying!" I said, staring at the ground

"I met your mother 14 years ago, she became pregnant and then she left me, taking you with her for me to never see… I'll never understand why she did it but at least now I have you!" the voice went from sounding taken aback to kind of crazy

"IF YOU WERE MY FATHER THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU LOOK FOR ME!" I shouted with tears in my eyes

"because your mother hid herself and you from me and bargained with a witch to place a protection spell on you, therefore stopping me in every way to even get close to you, now that the witch it dead you no longer process that protection and so I have finally been able to take you in as my own daughter" he explained it to me in a way that made it all believable but

"I WILL NOT BELIEVE YOU!" I shouted, now crying

"Then you will remain in this cell until you come to your senses" he said

It was quiet and lonely.

_Why, why would you do this to me mother…how could you do such a thing_ I thought as I inwardly cringed,

"AAAGGHH!" I screamed and ran at the wall in front of me and landed to best punch I could manage, with an auditable crunch I sunk against the wall

"Kid…" I sobbed before sleep finally took over me, hopefully I will awake out of this horrible dream and be back at home and I can be with Kid, soul, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Black star…yes that would be wonderful.

**Kishin/Asura P.O.V**

"Hnhnhnhnhn…this is going all too well, in time my dear, in time"

**Kid P.O.V**

_Kid…_

"MAKA!" I shouted as I'd been jolted awake by the sound of her voice, I looked around only to find my room empty,

"It sounded so real" I said as I lay back and waited for sleep to consume me once more.

…**..**

**ALAS MY FRIENDS HERE IT IS AFTER WHAT SEEMED LIKE A MILLION YEARS!**

**Hehehehehe yeah I'm sorry I just ran out of ideas but for I have thought of a new one!**

**R**ead **&** **R**eview **much appreciated **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**I NEED CHEESEBALLS**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – YESS! With much appreciated help from **Sarah Urashima**

**SO ENJOY!**

**Kid P.O.V**

I think I've just about engraved an 8 shape into the ground from pacing around so much, eventually I'm either going to wear the bottom of my feet out or create a 8 foot eight into the floor. I've been wondering how can I save my Maka, how can I see her again, WHRE THE HELL IS SHE!

"Kid you know that pacing isn't good for you, it just makes thing worse" I heard Liz say from on the couch

"Yeah Kiddo and it's making me see 8's everywhere!" Patty said whilst pretending to faint

"IT'S SYMMETRICAL!" I yelled and stormed off to my room

_**_In the room**

_It's been 3 days and I haven't even thought of a plan of rescue **'IM SO HOPELESS!',** im worthless why would I even consider myself worthy to be with her, to be by her side every second of every day, I don't even deserve the joy of seeing her… but now its impossible!_

**Soul P.O.V**

"Hey Soul are you okay man?" Black Star said from behind me

"Yeah I'm just…I just…I-I don't know" I couldn't even talk, losing Maka was like ripping out half of my heart and soul, she's like a sister or maybe something different,

"Dude, you still can't get Maka out of your head can you?" he said catching up to me

"No but honestly I just have no idea what to do… heck I don't even know where she is" I said and looked at the ground

_Please be safe Maka_ I sighed

**Maka P.O.V**

I was jolted awake from the sound of sound of a door opening. Slowly I stood up from where I had slept in the corner on the floor, _As if I'm going to use whatever my 'father' gives me…well aside from the food,_ I walked over the door for this room and pressed my ear up against it, I heard what sounded like women/servants murmuring, something like "laboratory" and "Asura", on the other side, then I heard footsteps getting closer and closer to me, I quickly hid behind where the door would open and conceal me. The door opened and some lady walked past

_This is my chance_ I thought, and quickly ran around and out the door, and quietly closed it so the person wouldn't know. I then ran as quietly as I could avoiding any danger and possibility of being caught. I turned around because I thought I heard someone coming up behind me but to my relief there was no one there, I turned back to continue when I came to an abrupt stop when I lay flat on my face

"Urgh" I moaned as I rolled over, I looked to what had tripped me up

"Going somewhere my Darling?" said a too familiar voice

"Tch well I guess not anymore" I replied still on the ground

"You there" he said pointing to a random person walking past "take my darling Maka here back to her room… and see to it that she gets back to her room, with a **warning** and if you even try to escape again I WILL kill you" he said in the most threatening tone I'd ever heard. Personally it sent shivers through my entire body. The servant who lead me back through the way I had come from looked young, not much older than me, but a male. He lead me most of the way before we turned in a different direction from where my room was

"Hey where are we going?" I said looking at my escort

"You'll see" he replied with no emotion

I raised an eyebrow when we came to a door and just stood there

"Uhh…what's this?" I asked looking at the door

"You'll see" he said again

_This guy is really starting to annoy me_ I thought

And with that we walked inside. Inside the room was a chair in the centre and double doors to the left, the room itself was weird enough with nothing but white walls and a few weird looking stains on them. The servant guy took me over to the chair and sat me down, up until that point I had been pretty dumbfounded about the room but the second he sat me in that chair it hit me like a tone of bricks

"_**TORTURE!" **_I thought and shouted, trying to force my way out of the boys grip but he only got more assistance,

They had me strapped into the chair when I heard the double doors suddenly open and I saw a woman with a mask over her face wheeling a cart over to my side, with a large box on top of it. When I saw its contents that's when I started really trying to escape the chair, that box had a larger than normal hammer, a chisel, and a screw driver. The young man grabbed the hammer and chisel, he walked in front of me and half smirked before swinging the hammer,

"help me" I said then everything went black.

**Kid P.O.V**

I'm in bed and yet again thinking about what I could've done to save Maka and how lonely it is without her here when I get a flash of images in my head…they're of Maka lying on the ground with blood and bruises everywhere but it only lasted a second before it was gone again.

"What was that?" I said shaking my head and blinking "help me" those words seemed to echo in my head… had Maka just said that? _No that's stupid and impossible_

With that I let sleep take over me

_I was walking around in the darkness when I saw a light, when I reached the light there was a door, I was unsure but I opened it anyway, when I first stepped through I was falling then it stopped and I was floating. I opened my eyes and after they became accustomed to the brightness, though I had to squint a little. I heard crying, whimpering and sobbing. I walked/floated forward a few steps to find Maka all bloody and bruised and munched over her knees, she also had noticeable lines where tears had once fallen. I approached her but slowly, not knowing what was going to happen. When I was close enough I said her name… but it was like she didn't even know I existed, she just sat there rocking, and crying and whispering how much she wishes I was around to save her… _

"_But Maka I'm right here" I said this time I walked up to her and crouched in front of her. I touched her shoulder and I was in a room, with Maka still in the same position. She looked at me as if I was the only thing in the world, then she pushed forward and hugged me tightly repeatedly saying my name and how great it was to see me. I hugged her back just as tightly maybe tighter, I made me heartbroken to see her like this…then she said _

"_Kid, no Kid you have to get out of here…you have to get out or he'll get you, he'll get you like he got me" then she cried and pushed me away, that's when everything started fading_

"_Maka…MAKA TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE AND I CAN SAVE YOU!" I shouted, it felt like I was getting sucked back to reality but I didn't want it to I wanted to stay here with Maka. Just being with her made me happy, it meant the world to me…no SHE means the world to me and now it's all going away and I can't stop it._

"_I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM BUT YOU'LL FIND A WAY I KNOW YOU CAN… I BELIEVE IN YOU KID!" she was shouting back… with one last effort I ran and hugged her… then I took her face in my hands and said "Maka you mean the world to me and I will find you even if it kills me" then I kissed her. It only lasted a second before I was completely sucked back into the darkness, watching her fade away into the unknown once more._

Then I awoke with a jolt and sobbed ever so quietly… "I love you Maka"

…

**THE END! I HOPE YOU CRY… I made it as sad as possible**

**And I couldn't have made this chapter and many chapters to come without the help of SARAH URASHIMA!  Your awesome and you know it…well you do now anyways so I hope you enjoyed and please**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**COZ ITS RAININ MAN! Lol no**

**But TILL NEXT TIME!**

**I NEEW ICE CREAM!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Maka P.O.V**

During my dreams _I had felt the ever so slight presence of Kid but I can't exactly explain how_

"_Kid I wish you were here" I mumbled…but then I felt a warm touch on my shoulder, _

"_but I am here" I heard a voice say, I looked up from my huddled spot in my corner and looked to see who it was and I found Kid…wait is this real…no it can't be but if it was_

"_Kid, no Kid you have to get out of here…you have to get out or he'll get you, he'll get you like he got me" I pushed him away with tears in my eyes, I didn't want to see him get hurt to even if this was only a dream,_

"_Maka…MAKA TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE AND I CAN SAVE YOU!" I heard him call out ever so quietly…it was like he was fading away…Nope not real_

_"__I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM BUT YOU'LL FIND A WAY, I KNOW YOU CAN… I BELIEVE IN YOU KID!" I shouted back only to receive a surprised looked, as if he'd never expect me to say something like that. I heard him say_

_"Maka you mean the world to me and I will find you even if it kills me" That's I was 1,000,000% sure that this was only a dream, because he kissed me but it felt so realistic that I could only melt into his touch, it reassured me that he really was going to come and save me, that this nightmare will soon be over. To my dismay as soon as the kiss came it went and I was alone again._

I woke up and looked around only to find my room empty and Kid was never there and _it really was a dream,_ but I felt a little spark of warmth inside me as I closed my eyes and remembered my 'dream', with a smile on my face I whispered

"I love you Kid" then tried to stand…but wait

"Oh yea…I have broken legs..." I said sarcastically to myself and sighed then decided to log roll over to the nearest chair. What felt like a hundred excruciatingly painful meters but in reality only about five. Relieved I heaved myself into the chair

"How does it feel?" I heard a voice, from nowhere in particular. I narrowed my eyes

**Kid P.O.V**

I didn't even sleep for the rest of that night; the only thing that was on my mind was,

_Where is Maka?_ I thought to myself _where could she be and how did he get away with her so quickly?_ These things just didn't make any sense what so ever!

"KIDDO GET YOUR SYMMETRICAL ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" I heard Patty well from downstairs. I just sighed and sat there staring at nothing in particular,

"I'LL TILT EVERY PICTURE AN INCH OUT OF PLACE AND RUIN EVERYTHING!" I heard her shout again in a slightly threatening tone…

"NOOOOOOO!" I yelled and it felt like I just morphed downstairs because I don't remember my feet ever hitting to ground "NO, DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" I yelled running around to everything in the room making sure it wasn't the slightest bit out of order

"Phew" I huffed, wiping my forehead as if there was sweat there "DO NOT GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK LIKE THAT…AGAIN!" I yelled pointing an angry finger towards Patty and Liz, who only laughed and giggled at me,

"Kid we're all going to play basketball with the others why don't you come so you can get your mind off…certain things" she said, hesitating with the last part,

"Yeah Kiddo it'll be boring without you!" Patty said giving me puppy eyes

"Ugh, fine" I huffed,

"Yes!" Patty fist pumped then high-fived Liz.

****TIME SKIP****

**Few days later**

I hadn't had anymore dreams that contained Maka in them, so I've decided to do an investigation with everyone to figure out how the hell Asura got away with Maka and where the hell she was. It was midday and we were all out looking around the area in which Maka had disappeared from, the greenhouse, trying to find any clue to how this had happened.

But unfortunately we had come out empty handed, to me it was all very disappointing and aggravating. I got this sudden urge go on a rampage and destroy everything until I found Maka.

I started throwing everything off of the shelves in pure anger and rage, one of the plants went flying behind me and smashed mid-air, I saw this out of the corner of my eye and stopped moving, slowly I picked up another pot and threw it.

It hit its target and smashed mid-air

"The hell?" I said as I moved towards the 'invisible force', I put my hand up and it came to rest of seemed like invisible glass "how did-"

"KID! What are you doing!" I nearly jumped out my pants when Patty said that…wait more like yelled!

"WOMAN!" I shouted and turned around "DON'T SHOUT LIKE THAT IT SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!"

"Teehee, sorry Kiddo but what are you doing anyways" Patty asked leaning forward putting a finger to her chin,

"Investigating" I grunted out before turning my attention back to the invisible wall "Patty go get Liz" I demanded

"YES SIR!" She saluted before disappearing in a cloud of dust then instantly reappearing with a slightly freaked out Liz,

"What…was that?" she asked incredibly stunned,

"Transform" I demanded before Patty could reply,

"Why?" they asked in unison,

"No time for question just do it!" I ordered,

"Fine, fine…sheeesh no need to get huffy" Liz pouted and transformed

"Alright…I got dis" I said to myself and breathed "This better work" and fire a shot. There was a small crack in the 'invisible wall/door/thing' that was rainbow coloured that immediately started repairing itself

"OOOO Preeeetty" Patty shouted excitedly

"Kid what is that?" Liz asked

"It's where ill find Maka" I said confidently, but I could only hope with all my heart

"Well fire again!" she demanded,

I shot a few more times then waited for the smoke to clear. The shots had done some damage but not enough the destroy it

"Damn it" I cursed "Why isn't it working" I questioned myself, I slumped to the ground and dropped Liz and Patty, "I'LL NEVER GET HER BACK…NOTHING IS WORKING!" I sobbed/yelled

"C'mon Kid don't cry I'm sure you'll get her back" Liz tried comforting me

"What do you know" I said rather childishly and turned away from her

"What I know is that you wont give up because you're Death the Kid, and you'll never give up no matter what because if you loved Maka you'd never give up, if it was the other way around I'm very confident she would do the same" she stated reassuringly

"Yeah Kiddo, if you give up now I'll be forced to kick you ass" Patty added cheerfully

"Not helping Patty" Liz smacked Patty up the side of her head

"Look Kid if you give up now then you'll never get the chance to see Maka again and tell her you like her" Liz said and started turning away

"No" I mumbled

"What?" she turned back around

"NO!" I shouted now finding a new reason "I DO **NOT** LIKE MAKA!"

"but then why-" I cut her off

"I LOVE HER WITH EVERYTHING I AM AND I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON HER EVEN IF SHE GIVES UP ON ME!" I felt my rage side me flaring like a wild fire "Liz, Patty Transform"

"That's my Kid" Liz fist pumped seeing the new determination in my eyes and they transformed

"Are youse ready" I asked

"Ready" they said

"LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!" we shouted in unison. A blue soul aura surrounded us as Liz and Patty glowed white then lengthened. The soul aura disappeared and I landed crouching and Liz and Patty's new forms were revealed. Now with two cannons I prepared for my next shot

"Resonance stable, noise at 0.3 percent" Liz Confirmed

"Black needle Soul wave Length fully charged" Patty confirmed

"Preparing to fire, feed back in four seconds" Liz said "three" she added

"Two" Patty said

"One" added again

"Firing now"

I pulled my cannon in front of me and said "Death Cannon" before firing two huge shots at the 'invisible wall'. With an insane hit and the green house getting entirely blow to pieces I waited for the smoke to clear

…

**AND HERE IT IS ASFTER HALF A MILLION YEARS!**

**Hope it was to satisfactory **

**Please review and tells me what you think**

**TILL NEXT TIME**

**KEEP UP THE AWESOMENESS!**


	7. The Real Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Kid P.O.V**

"Kid *cough* did it *cough work?" I heard Liz asked whilst coughing for the smoke and dust

"HEY…LOOKY HERE THERES A HOLE!" Patty yelled excitedly

I went over to her to that there was indeed a hole…with a ladder leading down into darkness

"Do you think Maka's down there?" Liz asked leaning forward to get a better look

"I hope so" I replied

"Mmm…it looks so dark and scary, I don't want to go down there Kid" she added

I ignored her complain "We're going to need help…Patty!"

"Yes Kid?" she said and stood before me

"I want you to go and gather the others as quickly as you can, got it?" I ordered

"Yes, SIR!" she saluted then bolted off to get everyone

'_Just hold on a bit longer Maka, I'm coming for you'_

**Going MAKA MOD… BOOP!**

"How does it feel to not be near the one you love?" the voice asked again, I knew who it was "the one you've given you heart to, the one who should be here right now PROTECTING you."

"He would've been with me if you hadn't came and took it all away" I mumbled

"My dear Maka, if you Mother hadn't of run away with you and betrayed me then this wouldn't be happening right now, now would it?" He said

"She probably abandoned you because you such an evil PRICK!"

Unknown to Maka from behind to speaker and microphone Asura was smirking "oh how right you are my dear" he said

After that everything went quiet, except one thing I heard an ever so faint thud noise.

**Back to Kiddo**

"Alright Liz you wait here for the others in going down" I said as I turned to go down the ladder

"But kid you can't go alone…you might die all on your own, just wait for the others" she pleaded

"I cant just stand around waiting for back up, I need to get down there so I can find Maka and get her out safely whether it kills me or not" I said giving her a hard look

"But you'll need a weapon, at least let me come with you" she said and started towards me

"No" I said "I need someone here…just tell them to hurry" I took my first step down into the dark unknown before me, ready and prepared for whatever I may face.

****To the bottom of the ladder****

I stepped off the ladder and turned to look around, a head of me was a long dark tunnel lit by only the smallest candles that jut out of the walls. The walls themselves weren't all the wonderful either; being covered in slim and what not. I walked through the hall being cautious with every step, just incase I set off some unknown hidden trap.

It was quiet down here, only the sounds of my foot steps and the occasional water drop

'This place is like some sewer or something' I thought

It was then when I heard a different sound, it sounded like a growl or grunt I wasn't sure but either way I reacted and flatten myself against the wall, up ahead was a T-section **((meaning he can only go left or right)) **the sound came from the left. When I was close enough I peered around the corner to get a look at what was around.

I found a corridor with cables and wires running everywhere and three little weird creature things that about 3 foot high, dressed in what looked to be metal gas masks and dark hooded clothing. They were walking down the hall carrying some thick electrical wires

"What the f-"

"Hey Kiiid" someone whispered in my ear, can you guess my reaction

"WHAAAA! JA...HE...HE NOOOO!" I screamed and jumped like a little swinging some miss aimed slaps

"Kid it's only me…and everyone else" Patty whispered and poked me

"Heh, Heh I knew that" I said rather embarrassed, well come one I screamed like a little girl that's not natural for a guy to do

"Have you found Maka yet?" Black*Star asked

"Uhh no…does it look like it to you?" I retorted

"Sorry…sheesh" he said and folded his arms

"Tch anyway, follow me I seen some minion things go this way" I said and started walking down the left tunnel, still cautious mind you

When I got to the next corner and signalled everyone to stop a I again peered around it to find it empty only more wires

"Hmm" I looked the wires on the roof that went down this corridor

"What is it kid" Liz whispered

"Those cables…I noticed that they've run from the ladder until here so my guess is that it'll lead to somewhere important and I say we follow it until it ends" I said turning around to face the others

"good idea" Tsubaki said

"Liz, Patty transform" I ordered, and they obeyed

"alright lets go" I said turning around and walking

****Little time skip****

My little plan came to a holt when wires split off in two different directions

"Hey now Genius what do we do about this huh?" Black*Star said sarcastically

"easy we split" Soul said

"Ok Black*star you take Tsubaki and Soul that way" I said pointing to the right "and I'll go this way"

"Right, Lets go" Soul said and headed down the hall

"Kid are you sure it's a good idea splitting up?" Liz asked me

"we'll cover more ground quicker and it'll take more time if we stuck together and had to come back and go the other way" I replied

"but what if we need help" she said

"We wont need any" I assured her "right well lets go then"

I noticed the hall turned to the right up ahead so I went to the opposite wall and crouch walked along it until I can to the corner. I peered around to find that it expanded into a huge room with many iron doors dotted around the outside some open and others closed

"Maka could be in one of those" I whispered to no one in particular

"Maka…Helloooo are you in here" patty called

"Ssshhh, we don't know what's in here" Liz said with a quivering voice

I slowly checked each and every room looking for any signs of Maka, I was about to check in the last room when I heard a scream, a scream that sent shivers down my spine, that gave me goose bumps because

"I know that sound from anywhere…MAKA!" I yelled and bolted in the direction I heard it from

…**..**

**IT'S A GOOD NIGHT TO BE AWESOME!**

**Well im really, really, really, really, really, really¸ really¸ really¸ really¸ really¸ reeeaaallllyyy SORRY THAT I NEVER UPDATED IM SORRY D': please don't eat me **

**I hope that this made up for it**

**BUT I HAVE ALREADY STARTED THE NEX CHAPTER! Hahaaaa**

**So if you want to know what those minion things look like then image search 'Van Helsing Dwergi' and its there**

**Until next time HAVE FUN!**

**And I promise no more 'AU' thingies okkie dokkie!**


End file.
